Among conductive clips, for example, there is a proposed conductive clip as described in Patent Literature 1 below. The conductive clip illustrated in FIG. 1 to FIG. 4 of Patent Literature 1 has a plurality of pairs of press-contact pieces. In each pair, the press-contact pieces face each other at positions across a part of the shield case to be gripped. Each press-contact piece has one end as a fixed end integrally formed on a part of the conductive clip and the other end as a free end displaced with elastic deformation of the press-contact piece. For both the press-contact pieces in the pair, their fixed ends are positioned farther apart from a printed wiring board than their free ends. Portions respectively ranging from the fixed ends to the free ends extend in a direction where the respective portions closer to the free ends approach closer to each other and also approach closer to the printed circuit board.
FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 of Patent Literature 1 also illustrate a conductive clip with another shape. This conductive clip is also provided with a plurality of pairs of press-contact pieces. In each pair, the press-contact pieces face each other at positions across a part of the shield case to be gripped. For both the press-contact pieces of this conductive clip, the free-end is positioned farther apart from a printed wiring board than the fixed-end.